


Triangulation

by jamjar



Category: DCU
Genre: Gratuitous Kon/Tim/Dick pwp., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar
Summary: Chatborn porn, conceived with [livejournal.com profile] derryderrydown who promptly did a runner, leaving [livejournal.com profile] petronelle to act as the midwife or beta, as it is also known.





	Triangulation

**Author's Note:**

> Chatborn porn, conceived with [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[derryderrydown](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/) who promptly did a runner, leaving [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[petronelle](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) to act as the midwife or _beta_ , as it is also known.

Title: Triangulation  
Fandom: DCU  
Warnings: Gratuitous Kon/Tim/Dick pwp.  
Notes: Chatborn porn, conceived with [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[**derryderrydown**](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/) who promptly did a runner, leaving [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/)**petronelle** to act as the midwife or _beta_ , as it is also known.  
Anyone who can come up with a better title will be much appreciated.

It's weird having Nightwing standing next to him. It's too much like Tim, and too much not, and the whole situation is weird and… it had made sense when Nightwing suggested it. Easier in theory, then standing here in front of Tim, with Tim playing-- not hard to get, exactly. Just kind of, waiting to see what they'll do

Kon's time at the Event Horizon had been educational, broadened his mind and introduced him to a whole bunch of things that were probably legal on earth only because no-one back here had thought of them yet. He's pretty confident, usually, and he knows how to make things *work*, but Kon's kind of nervous of fucking up because, hey, *two* Robins here and Robins are just-- woo. Whole other level. They've both got that bat-competence going on. Not even going to touch the fact that this is Tim --Tim!-- which means he and Nightwing have that weird batfamily *thing*.

And they move the same. Not always, not exactly, but sometimes, it's just-- Not reflections so much as echoes. They move together like they know exactly how the other will move.

Not like Kon, who feels awkward and big and bulky and-- well, he's just not had as much time to get used to his body as they have.

Nightwing's looking at him.

"What?" Kon says.

He can't have done anything wrong, because he hasn't done anything. Unless that's what he's doing wrong. Maybe he should have--

And he starts looking at Tim for guidance, because that's what he does, Tim always knows what they should do... Except probably not here, because he's pretty sure Tim is a virgin, and also, if Tim knew what to do, he'd probably have done it already.

Then he feels Nightwing's hand's on the back of Kon's neck and he's tugged forward and Nightwing is kissing him and oh, *man*. And just-- yes. Putting his hands on his shoulders and keeping them both steady, trying not to make the TK too obvious as it stretches out to let him feel.

Nightwing's kissing kind of-- certain. Not pushy, but sure, and he moves so Kon's pressed against him for a second, and then pushes him back. Turns to look at Tim, leaving Kon shaking his head to clear it.

Tim isn't breathing heavily but there's a certain deliberation that means Kon *knows* Tim's having to struggle. That's a pretty damn good feeling and it's reassuring because he might not be Nightwing, might not have that-- that whatever, but he still knows Tim, still has that bit of Tim, that bit of Robin.

And he knows when Tim's narrowing his eyes behind the mask. "Do that again," Tim says.

Nightwing laughs, an easy, open sound. "Pushy, aren't you?"

Kon raises a hand, like being called on in class. "I'm okay with that." And Kon doesn't realise he'd leaned forward until Nightwing's hands were cupping his face and he was being kissed again.

It's different, this time. Messier and Nightwing has busy hands all of a sudden and Kon's pretty much okay with that too. He figures that's an invitation, so he rests one hand on Nightwing's bicep, the other at his waist. Nightwing's suit is so much *thinner* than Tim's. He can feel the body heat and every slight flex of muscles.

"Kon," Tim says, and Kon pulls away just a second to look at Tim. Tim is smirking, and it makes Kon grin back, before going back to kiss Nightwing. Being a little bolder, trying to figure out how the suit is put on, how he can take it off, and making Nightwing jump by a little judicious TTK.

"Kon, touch him," Tim says. Kon rolls his eyes, because what does Tim think he's been doing?

Nightwing's mouth is still on Kon's when he says, "He means *touch* me."

And. Woah. But Kon slides his hand a little further down, to Nightwing's hip. Then around and down and he's finally found *some* armour on this suit, but he can still feel Nightwing behind it, hot and hard. He rubs experimentally and Nightwing kisses him again, sloppy and enthusiastic.

It's not kissing like he'd expect Nightwing to kiss, but then when he's though about this, he's imagined Nightwing kissing a lot more like Robin, like Tim, not that he knows what that's like first-hand. Just from fuck-knows how many late night fantasies.

Nightwing doesn't *thrust* against his hand. It's nothing so inelegant. It's a ripple of his entire body and Kon's pretty sure most people can't bend like that. Another rub, and another of those ripples and Kon wants to know if Dick could move like that against Tim. They've trained together, worked together. Moved against each other, and Nightwing-- he knows Nightwing is part of what makes Tim, Tim.

He wants Tim there, touching him, them. Not across the room sitting on the bed.

And then Nightwing pushes him away, making him stumble a little and says, "Kiss Tim."

Tim doesn't say anything. Doesn't even move but Kon knows him. He knows that Tim's... Not actually nervous because that's not Tim. But tense. Tenser than usual. He's moving towards Tim before he's even thought about it. Doesn't even realise he's flying until Nightwing let out a breath of laughter. "The boy with superpowers."

He's kind of embarrassed, but not in a bad way, and then he's over Tim. He doesn't even realise he's still taking a little weight off until Tim says, "Kon, you can drop it."

He lets gravity push him against Tim and now he's-- well, he's been closer to Tim, physically, but there's usually been a life-threatening situation involved. Tim's not quite smiling up at him, so he kisses Tim, because it's easier than doing anything else.

Tim kisses... Well, *neatly*. Neat little pushes of his tongue, neat little nibbles against Kon's lip, neat little sounds. Precise, and that's a good word. Good feel. As if he's testing the waters, seeing what works best before--

Uh. Before diving *in*.

And then Nightwing's hand is on Kon's back and Kon's reminded that it's not just the two of them. Which makes it more weird than it was before. And he's in the middle of them, trying not to feel like that's actually in-between them. Nightwing's hands are kind of stroking his back, and Tim's hands are on his sides. Nightwing's hands feel a little different, and it takes Kon a moment to realize that he's not wearing the gloves anymore. His hands are naked and he only needs to look at Tim's expression to see that the rest of Nightwing is, too.

He's starting to feel kind of a stand-in for both of them and that probably means he should leave, but he doesn't *want* to leave Tim, so instead he does what he can to remind Tim that he's not Nightwing.

And Nightwing said it himself. Boy with superpowers. Probably not the time for the heat vision or the x-ray but the TK's a reliable old friend. He sends tendrils down Tim's sides and feels a surge of satisfaction when Tim almost gasps. It's familiar, really. His TK is comfortable touching Tim, and again, normally it's in life-threatening situations, but it's still familiar. Knows him from, like, a thousand flights a thousand stretched-out-invulnerability...

Nightwing moves his hand higher up, stroking the nape of Kon's neck, and it feels good. Kind of tingly. Makes him duck his head a little to let Nightwing have better access. He's stroking Kon's hair, where it's short and soft one way, bristly the other. The touch is light enough that it's almost ticklish, not purely sexual and not purely *not*, and Kon's suddenly annoyed because he'd hardly even *spoken* to Nightwing before today.

He shakes his head out of Nightwing's touch. "Look. If you want to touch Tim then just *do* it." Nightwing's face is completely expressionless. When Kon looks down at Tim, he's exactly the same.

Kon sighs. "Fine. Don't. Whatever." Familiar sense of frustration, something he's seen on *Clark's* face, that comes from people-- not risking doing anything that might make it easier, because God forbid that happens.

He kisses Tim again, sends his TK exploring again, round Tim's throat, over his chest and Tim actually lets out a sound this time. A kind of choked whimper. Kon can feel that sound go through Nightwing, feel his body stiffen and--

Well, he's feeling a little mean, and he sends his TK out behind him, and, he realises, Nightwing's never really felt it before. Never felt everything it can *do*. Lets it roll over him like a wave.

Licks Tim's mouth, then moves his head up.

"I rock at multi-tasking," he says, trying for casual and missing.

"Like patting your belly and rubbing your head at the same time," Nightwing says, kind of choked, but a lot more convincing then Kon was.

"Yeah, or--" he looks at Tim. Familiar white eyes and mask and expression that's just this bit challenging. Prove it, or do it, or *something*.

Then Tim *grins* and says, "Can you touch him like you're touching me?" Kon opens his mouth and Tim grins wider. "I mean, exactly like you're touching me."

Oh. He can and-- there are differences in them that are more obvious felt through the TK, differences in size and shape and *scarring*, and he can feel them. TTK doesn't give a 3D image, it gives a 3D shape, like he's got his hands on every bit of their bodies at once and he doesn't see, he just knows. Can feel this scar on Tim's back, that one on Dick's arm and--

He didn't even realize his eyes were closed until Tim tells him to open them. Robin mask that doesn't hide what he's feeling, but does do a pretty good job of concealing what he's thinking. He's breathing heavily and Kon can hear Nightwing, can feel every little shudder and gathers everything he can and slips out from between them, rolling to one side and letting Nightwing land on Tim. They're actually surprised, which is kind of funny, except Kon can barely breathe from *needing*, and neither of them are moving. "You have-- You've gotta touch him," he says. He doesn't actually know who he's saying it to. He's holding Tim's arm and he grips it, a little harder than he needs to because Kon's hand is shaking, and he lifts it to Nightwing's side. Presses it there for a moment.

There's some communication going on there, something deeper then telepathy, that's just bone-deep *knowing* the other person. Talking about something, and Nightwing turns his head to look at him and Kon's just-- angry, or something close to it, because this was Nightwing's idea, and why did he bring Kon along if he wasn't going to touch Tim and-- that makes almost the exact opposite of sense, which just makes him angrier. "Do it," he says. Closes his eyes, shakes his head to stop them getting red. Opens them. "If you don't, I won't either."

Nightwing does one of those ripples, rolling against Tim and Tim opens his legs wider. As hard as it was actually getting them to do anything directly, they should be more awkward or something now, but Kon's seen people who've been together for *centuries* fuck less like it's natural, inevitable, certain grace. Swallowing up each other's sounds and he's not surprised that Tim's hands go to find particular scars on Nightwing's back.

Tim stops kissing Nightwing and is talking, low and mission-voice that's probably his way of getting some kind of control over himself, but he's using it to talk dirty to Nightwing. Or not dirty, exactly, not *conventionally*. Sounds like he's talking about when Nightwing got his scars, and it shouldn't be making Kon *want* like this, but it does. Seems to be having the same effect on Nightwing.

Kon's holding on to Tim's arm and he can feel him, feel both of them, and he thinks he might feel worse about this, except Tim looks so hot and Nightwing is-- well, is Nightwing, and is pretty fucking *inferno*, and Kon really is as shallow as everyone says he is. He just-- he can't go and he can't let go and he can't stop watching, even if he thinks he should.

He's actually surprised when Tim comes. He wasn't expecting that, not yet, and it hits him like getting punched in the stomach by *Wonder Woman*, and he's just-- Tim makes this sound, then falls back, loose and easy.

Nightwing hasn't. He's tense, breathing hard and trying to get himself under control and Kon feels a moment of genuine sympathy for him. He turns his head and smiles at Kon, a little wry and *genuine*,and Kon is programmed to respond to that kind of sincere warmth. He can see what makes Nightwing get people like Kory and *Tim* and he's actually happy to see that. Makes everything a little better.

"You, uh, you want some help with that?" He says. Smiles a little because it's porno-cheesy, and because he really can't think of a better way to put it. He needs to read more, or at least watch a better class of porn. Tim's opened his eyes and is looking at Kon, and he's still wearing the mask. It doesn't actually do anything to hide his expression, but then it really doesn’t need to. At this point, Tim looks vaguely interested and Kon is waiting for him to come up with an alternate suggestion.

"You could suck him off," Tim says. "I'd like to see that." And that's why they listen to Tim, because even like this, he still comes up with best plans.

Kon licks his lips. "Yeah, I could-- I could do that." Thought of having Nightwing in his mouth, making him groan and move and say Superboy and Tim *watching* makes his mouth dry with wanting.

Nightwing's looking at him, same sincerity that shouldn't be such a freaking fetish for Kon, especially when mixed with really fucking obvious big, spiky walls of not-gonna-touch-me, Bat-issues.

Nightwing kind of-- pushes himself off Tim, something between a crawl and a press-up, until his torso is over Kon. His face is there, so Kon kisses him because that's what he does and in his experience, you regret the kisses you never had much more than the ones you did. Slow, easy like he isn't rock-hard and wanting as much as *Kon* is, like he could keep it up for hours without losing it, and Kon has a moment of I-wanna-be-like-that-when-I-grow-up.

Nightwing breaks the kiss and Kon whimpers, but Nightwing is smiling at him, smirking a little Tim-smirk, Bat-smirk. "You don't have to do that," he says.

"Huh?" Kon blinks, because what? "Dude, no trouble, kissing is like--"

"No that." And Nightwing is looking down at him, frowning a little. "You don't realise you're doing it, do you?"

It's not quite the Tim-stare, a little softer and less obvious about *dissecting* you, but it's pretty close. Kon tries to look blank, which is easy, and less like he's about to call cocktease on all Robins, which is harder.

Nightwing moves down, licks his neck, then bites it, just this side of friendly. Distracting, until Kon doesn't even realise Nightwing's moving his hand until it's on him, hot and callused and *fuck*.

Nightwing lifts his head up, grins. Strokes Kon. "Your TK," he says. "You're using it to help me stay up." And Kon tries to get that to make some kind of sense, but he's kind of distracted because Nightwing is still touching him.

"He is?" Kon bucks at the sound of Tim's voice sounding interested out of *habit* or something, and Tim is turning on his side to watch.

"Trust me. I'm good, but one-armed press-ups aren't usually this easy to hold," Nightwing says and the stroke turns into a grip and Kon's not even going to be embarrassed that he comes about three seconds later, because he's pretty sure that's two-seconds more than anyone without super-stamina would.

It makes Kon grin and say, "You're good at that. Get a lot of practise?"

"Some," Nightwing says. "You seem pretty comfortable using your TK for less than heroic purposes."

"I've never had any complaints."

"How do you keep from using it when you have sex normally?" Nightwing asks.

Kon blinks. "I don’t know. I've never had to find out."

Nightwing looks at him, kind of surprised. He really is *pretty*, and Kon thinks he can see why he gets the people he does, even if he's still not exactly okay with it. "You've never had sex as Conner Kent? Or Carl Krummet?"

"No-one could have sex as Carl Krummet. And y'know, they're still keeping the missions that have undercover-sex from me." And he doesn't mean to, he really doesn't, but he looks at Tim, just for a split second and--

Nightwing looks amused. "The Mission only requires third base," he says.

He's still smiling and it's still sharp, but then his whole body moves a little, something between and ripple and an earthquake, and Kon looks down and Tim is--

He's spent a lot of time watching Tim's hands, but it's different like this. Busy and exploring, and Kon can't stop looking.

"I thought you wanted me to," he says.

Tim looks at him. "I thought you were sidetracked."

"Just taking the scenic route, having a little conversation," Kon says, feeling stupid grateful for the banter. "Besides, you wanted to watch, didn't you?"

Pretty little blank-faced stare and he can hear Tim's heartbeat get faster. Almost matching Nightwing's. There's a couple of ways he could do this, but Tim's fingers brush the top of his head and Kon rubs his head into the touch. Tim pulls him, slightly, moving to one side and shifting Kon's body so he's resting his head against Tim's body. Tim's warmer. Kon's used to the Robin suit, which always takes the ambient temperature. He doesn't even smell like he usually does. Not bad just-- not exactly like Tim, like *Robin*.

"Comfortable?" He sounds like himself, though.

"Impatient?" Kon says.

"Oh, Tim's all about patience. Control," Nightwing says. It's almost affectionate, but Kon can feel Tim stiffen slightly.

"If I was--" he shuts up.

He wouldn't be here, was what he probably was about to say. It's probably too late for him to freak out and escape, but Kon's not sure so he shrugs and says, "Part of having control is knowing when to give it up."

"What's that from, the zen of BDSM?" Tim says. Kon can feel his laughter, even if he can't hear it. It's good, feeling that, feeds some hunger in him that's got almost nothing to do with actual sex, except for how it ties into it.

Nightwing looking at them and he recognises that expression, the mixture of affection and envy, from the inside out. It makes him feel a little smug (this is his Tim, his Robin), and a little bad (Nightwing's a good guy), and a little like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Nightwing to figure out that Tim is all -something- about him.

So he moves Nightwing closer and starts sucking his cock. It's maybe not the best response, but it works for him and it seems to be working for Nightwing and Tim as well. Tim's fingers are curling in his hair and Kon thinks about growing it longer, so Tim has a little more to grip, and that Nightwing isn't cut and he's got scars like Tim has, like he and Bart and Cassie just don't get and he can just touch them, trace them and-

Nightwing's hands move to his shoulders, his head. Touching Tim's. The TTK gives Kon a strong sense of placement, of location, and he can't see but he knows their fingers are interlocking.

He puts a little more effort into it. Someone's fingers dig into his scalp, probably hard enough to hurt a normal person.

"Tim, you--" Nightwing groans. "You can't just watch."

"I want to. Please, Dick, I need to see you come." Tim sounds desperate enough for Kon to think it probably is his fingers digging in, urging him on. Getting Nightwing through him, and there's part of Kon that's okay with that. Happy to be doing something for Tim, even if it is deeply fucked up.

"Superboy, Kon," Nightwing says, making Kon look up. Nightwing looks down at him and makes eye-contact. He raises one eyebrow and that is such a bat-trait because it speaks volumes, just like when Tim does it. Then Nightwing says his name again, changes his hold and thrusts forward, and Kon's glad he was prepared.

"Kon," Tim says. It's less his name and more of a gasp as the TTK runs over him. "Wait, I wanted to--"

He changes it, makes it broader and something more like a hug than the groping it wants to do. Tim shivers against it and Kon can feel his fingers clench against Nightwing's. "Kon, you--"

He's never going to know what he is, because Nightwing's coming and Kon swallows as much as he can, and feels a little smug because that was quick, quicker than he thought it would be and he didn't even get the chance to use any of his good tricks. Nightwing's curled over him, and Kon can feel his TK ready to give him a little support.

But he doesn't have to, because Nightwing straightens up, gives Kon a smile that-- yeah, that's a dangerous grin to just throw around like that-- looks up at Tim and his expression doesn't change, but he reaches out and Tim takes one hand from Kon's head and Nightwing moves away from Kon.

Kon is still hugging Tim, but now he turns around and does it with his arms. Nightwing's holding Tim's hand somewhere behind him and it's got to be awkward, but Tim smells so good, and Kon kisses him.

It's messy, lots of tongue and Tim tasting Nightwing in his mouth, and that's wrong except it's obviously a Tim-thing, a Batfamily-thing and as close to normal for them as it gets and Kon can hear the little sounds Tim's not letting escape. He's hard again already and Tim's gripping him with both hands, somewhere between clinging and pushing him away.

Nightwing's moved so he's behind Tim, on his knees and wrapping his arms around him like Kon did. Tim moves, twists between them and fuck, it's just-- big hands holding them both, so they're jerking off against each other, Nightwing's hands stroking them both. Tim's eyes are wide behind the mask, and his X-ray's kicked in enough for that, enough for him to close his eyes and keep from seeing stuff he's not meant to, they don't want him to.

"Kon-- Di--" It's his name in Tim's mouth that does it, and Kon's coming, messy all over Tim, over Nightwing's hands and Tim follows him a few seconds later.

He doesn't collapse, but only because all of these bodies are learning together, holding each other up, and when he opens his eyes he sees white lenses looking at him.

It's more reassuring than it should be.

 

end

 

 

NB. [](http://holli.livejournal.com/profile)[**holli**](http://holli.livejournal.com/) wrote some excellent Booster/Beetle commentfic for [](http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/profile)[**ficbyzee**](http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/) , [](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/profile)[**liviapenn**](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/) wrote an excellent continuation of that, and I tagged along and wrote a continuation to that, and they can all be found in the comments [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ficbyzee/19114.html). Apologies to all those that went before me.


End file.
